Cheating Crying And Kissing
by Izzychick
Summary: It is a Takari ficcie!! ^_^ I just LOVE takari, i just love kari and i just love tk so i just love takari!!! umm kari seems a bit mean in part but shes one of my faves so dont flame meee!! *gets fire thrown at her* AAAHH!!! i said NOT to flame me! *random


It was a bright sunny day and me and Kari were out in the park for awhile when suddenly she started crying @pont-face { pont-family: Verdana; } @page Section1 {size: 8.5in 11.0in; margin: 1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin: .5in; mso-footer-margin: .5in; mso-paper-source: 0; } P.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; color black; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; color black; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; color black; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } P.MsoBodyText2 { pont-SIZE: 13pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; color green; pont-FAMILY: Verdana; mso-bidi-pont-size: 12.0pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoBodyText2 { pont-SIZE: 13pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; color green; pont-FAMILY: Verdana; mso-bidi-pont-size: 12.0pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoBodyText2 { pont-SIZE: 13pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; color green; pont-FAMILY: Verdana; mso-bidi-pont-size: 12.0pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } 

**Cheating Crying And Kissing******

** **

** **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, so don't sue me, ok? Because if you do, then I will send my parade of redhaired Koushiro chearleaders (me being the only brunette) at you!!!-Izzychick**

** **

** **

**NOTE:**

** **

**This is my second attempt to write a romance fan fic so please r/r and I'm new at it so it may not be that great… I hope you like it! It's Takari! ^_^ it's TKs pov so it was hard to write.. sorry its so short, but check out my other fics! ^_^_^_^_^_^**

It was a bright sunny day and me and Kari were out in the park for awhile when suddenly she started crying. I was confused, I asked her why she was crying. She told me that she needed to talk to me about something. I knew this wouldn't be good.

"Well TK, Umm I am sorry. I am so sorry I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-s-sorry. I-I-I-I-I can't take it anymore…" I put my arm around her. "What is it?" "Iwentoutonadatewithdavisandheaskedmetogosteadyandisaidyes!!!!!!" Then she began to cry again, "What? I couldn't understand you!" "I went on a date with Davis and he asked me to go s-s-s-steady and.. and…" I was really worried. "I SAID YES!!!" She ran into the girl's bathroom. I just stared at the spot where she was sitting. A terrible feeling went over my body as tears stung in my eyes. I ran. I just ran far away. After about an hour I found myself on her front porch. There was a little ceramic heart on her porch that said TK+Kari=Love Forever. I picked it up and threw it in the street, the pieces flew all over everywhere and I ran home.

No one was at my house so I went in my room and just sat there. I didn't know what to do. So I just cryed for about 4 hours. 

The next day at school Kari was just fine. She was being all mushy with Davis. I may puke! I couldn't take it any longer, Davis said, "So TX, I knew Kari would eventually come to me!" Kari smiled at him and I couldn't take it anymore. I punched him, REALLY hard. In the face. He passed out! And the tears I had been hiding from Kari streamed down my face. Kari was really mad, but I didn't care! I walked away as she sat crying over Davis.

Later that day she came up to me and said, "You know what? You are just a stupid little jerk and if I never saw you again it would be too soon! I wish you would just go jump off a cliff or something! Because I NEVER want to see your ugly face again! EVER!" That hurt. That REALLY hurt. I knew at that moment that Kari Kamiya hated me. My one true love hated me. I couldn't handle the pressure. I ran to the bathroom and threw-up.

I guess that Davis had heard me because he said, "Hey TA? Are you ok dude?" I didn't answer. He said, "Are you, like, mad at me?" I said, "Yes. Now go away." "Sorry dude." Then he left. 

Sorry… That's all? 

The next day Kari came up to me again and said, "TK… I'm really sorry about the other day, I didn't mean it, I was just frustrated…" Tears stung my eyes again. She continued, "I found out that I love Davis, but only as a friend… I feel so bad for what I did to you TK. If You never forgived me I would understand." A tear rolled own her cheek. My tears flooded. "I love you Kari" I wiped her tear away as I continued, "I love you more then anything." She whispered, "I love you too TK." Her face was getting closer to myne and before I knew what was happening, we were kissing, REALLY kissing. After we were done, we hugged. A whole lot of people from the school were around us watching. They all began to clap and cheer. Then someone began to shout, "TAKARI FOREVER! TAKARI! TAKARI!" I smiled as I looked to see that it was none other then Davis.


End file.
